


Perfect turquoise

by jimmyisinflames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyisinflames/pseuds/jimmyisinflames
Summary: Ойкава встречает Ушиджиму спустя десять лет. О нет.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 18





	Perfect turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> фф уже старый но эта морковка никогда меня не разочаровывает

10:37 **Дуракава** :  
я переспал с ушивакой

10:39 **Ива-чан** :  
Не пиши сюда больше.

10:39 **Дуракава** :  
ива-чан!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

что мне делать??????????

10:40 **Ива-чан** :  
Попробуй в следующий раз думать не задницей.

10:40 **Дуракава** :  
блятб ивачан ты не помогаешь!!!!!!!!!

ива-чан??????????

Ойкава вздрогнул, услышав позади шорох, а в следующий момент Ушиджима подполз к нему на край кровати и обнял со спины, упираясь лбом в поясницу.

― Доброе утро. ― Голос у него был хриплый и сонный, Ойкава вздохнул и обернулся. 

Ушиджима в одеяле был похож на бабулю в платочке. Или на невесту с очень своеобразной фатой. Ойкава стянул с него одеяло и неуверенно потрепал по волосам.

― Доброе утро.

Ушиджима склонил голову, подставляясь под прикосновение, и Ойкава погладил его ещё.

― Ты останешься на завтрак?

― Я обещал встретиться с ребятами… так что мне нужно идти.

― Мне можно с тобой?

― Эм… да... Да. Да?

Телефон в руке Ойкавы разразился вибрацией. Наверное, это Ива-чан во всех красках описывал, какой Ойкава идиот. И сам Ойкава уже мысленно отругал себя ― лучше всего это выходило голосом Ива-чана в его голове. Очень удобно.

Ушиваку он встретил на работе. Ойкава любил свою работу, поэтому такой подставы никак от неё не ожидал. Знаменитый на всю страну волейболист Ушиджима Вакатоши должен был стать лицом их новой коллекции в следующем году. Какого чёрта, подумал Ойкава, когда их представили друг другу. Живой. Ушивака. Прямо здесь. Перед ним. Какогочёртакакогочёртакакогочёрта.

― Почему ты не пошёл рекламировать волейбольную форму или эти тупые спортивные костюмы для пробежек? ― выпалил Ойкава вместо подобающего приветствия.

Он не без удовольствия почувствовал на себе испуганные взгляды окружающих.

― Я рад тебя видеть, ― только сказал Ушиджима и поклонился.

Ушиджима Вакатоши, этот чёртов Ушивака за десять с лишним лет сильно изменился, умудрившись в то же время остаться собой. Он выглядел гораздо взрослее, всё тот же решительный взгляд ― но в его глазах угадывалась странная усталость. Едва заметная, Но Ойкава видел. Не то чтобы он вообще не следил за его карьерой ― сложно было не следить, когда об этой сияющей звездочке волейбола кричали на каждом шагу по телевизору и по радио и в сети. Просто Ойкаве в какой-то момент стало всё равно, а теперь Ушивака стоял перед ним снова, такой же спокойный и упрямый, как тогда, в старшей школе, и Ойкаве стало страшно. Показалось, что сам он и не изменился вовсе. И больше всего пугало, что Ушивака каким-то образом это поймёт.

― Так вы знакомы? ― вмешался его менеджер и с интересом оглядел Ойкаву.

Выбора не было, и лучшее, что они могли сделать ― побыстрее приступить к обсуждению контракта.

После всего Ушиджима нагнал его в коридоре, когда Ойкава спешно направлялся в свой кабинет с кипой папок под мышкой.

― Выпьем кофе вместе?

― Я не пью кофе, ― соврал Ойкава.

― Поужинаем?

― Я не ужинаю.

Ушиджима показался растерянным ― всего на секунду, но Ойкаве хватило и этого, чтобы возликовать. Он резко остановился, и Ушиджима нелепо затормозил следом.

― Чего ты от меня хочешь?

― Ничего.

― Тогда чего прицепился?

― Мы не виделись со старшей школы, и…

― Соскучился?

Ушиджима недоумённо нахмурился, будто его застали врасплох. «Что я несу?» ― подумал тем временем Ойкава.

― Ты злишься на меня, ― наконец сказал Ушиджима.

― Нет, ― скривился Ойкава. ― Что? О боже, нет. Мне не с чего злиться. Мне вообще наплевать.

― Тогда поужинай со мной.

Ойкава замолк, не в силах возразить. Ушиджима звучал так, будто приводит самый разумный и очевидный довод в мире. Сказать ему, что это не так работает ― то же самое, что сказать ребёнку, что Санта-Клауса не существует.

― Это не так работает, ― вздохнул Ойкава, и, прежде чем искреннее недоумение на лице Ушиджимы снова взбесило его, он добавил:

― Но ты не отстанешь, да? Я заканчиваю в девять. Или в десять, не знаю точно. Может, вообще в семь.

― Я пришлю за тобой машину.

― Машину?

― Машину. Приезжай ко мне. Я буду ждать.

Ойкава думал об этом весь оставшийся день. Как вести себя дальше? О чём они будут говорить? О чём вообще можно говорить с Ушивакой? Насколько он изменился? О чём теперь думает и зачем пытается… что он пытается сделать? Наладить отношения? Неужели ему не с кем ужинать и проводить своё время? А что если они начнут обсуждать волейбол, старшую школу, Шираторизаву или вовсе какого-нибудь Кагеяму Тобио? Ойкаву охватывал ужас при одной только мысли столкнуться с этим снова. Он так долго не вспоминал об этом. Почти не думал. Почти не злился. Почти не жалел. Чтобы после всех этих лет Ушивака снова пришёл с этими своими речами про Шираторизаву и упущенные возможности? И прислал за ним машину, которая отвезёт его в элитный район, где селятся только игроки национальной сборной?

16:57 **Дуракава** :  
ива-чан у меня уже мозг кипит я не хочу я не могу??? зачем я согласился?????

17:01 **Ива-чан** :  
(Нечему там кипеть)  
Так откажись, Ойкава.

17:02 **Дуракава** :  
(подло ива-чан)  
я пытался!!!!!!!!

он позвал меня К СЕБЕ ДОМОЙ!!!?

не знаю я наверное просто не пойду и всё

и мы забудем об этом и он отстанет ааааа

ива-чан я ненавижу ушиваку

и всегда ненавидел

он упрямый и противный

почему он может просто прийти и всё вот так перевернуть????

не на ви жуууу

17:59 **Дуракава** :  
ива-чан скажи что-нибудь

18:18 **Дуракава** :  
ИВА-ЧАН!!!!!!

За ним действительно приехала машина. Личным водителем Ушиджимы был невысокий пожилой мужчина ― спасибо, что не на лимузине. Всю дорогу Ойкава смотрел в окно и нервно кусал губы.

18:43 **Ива-чан** :  
Может, всё выйдет не так уж и плохо.

18:43 **Дуракава** :  
может всё будет не так уж и душно

18:43 **Дуракава** :  
ахаха

18:44 **Ива-чан** :  
Хотя нет, без шансов, это же Ушивака.

18:44 **Дуракава** :  
хотя речь об ушиваке так что это будет полный провал

18:44 **Дуракава** :  
ААААААаАааааааааааа

― Спасибо, что пришёл, ― с порога начал Ушиджима. Звучал он не особо радостно ― как и всегда. Он был в каком-то бледном растянутом свитере и выглядел очень по-домашнему. Можно было бы даже сказать «уютно», если бы не это суровое выражение лица. ― Я не люблю рестораны. Много лишнего внимания.

Ойкаве захотелось съязвить про тяжёлую жизнь селебрити, но он почему-то сдержался.

― Надеюсь, мы закажем пиццу, ― пожал плечами он и, кинув пальто на вешалку, прошёл мимо Ушиджимы в гостиную. ― Ого.

Перед диваном посреди комнаты уже был накрыт стол ― в самом центре стояла коробка с внушительных размеров пиццей. Ойкава так и застыл в проёме.

― Чувствуй себя как дома, ― сказал Ушиджима. ― Ванная комната направо по коридору.

Квартира Ушиджимы оказалась маленькой. Вернее, она была как раз подходящего размера, но с тем, сколько предположительно зарабатывал Ушиджима, Ойкава ожидал чего-то гораздо более роскошного. Никаких вычурных излишеств, десяти ванных комнат или бассейна в подвале здесь не оказалось. Пицца и телек вместо обеда в дорогом ресторане. От всего этого стало как-то неожиданно легко, и Ойкава почувствовал себя свободнее. Ушивака ― это всегда Ушивака, только теперь показавшийся с новой, скромной и уютной стороны. В самом деле, они уже взрослые люди. Не стоит припоминать старые обиды и какую-то там Шираторизаву.

― А я думал, что ты живёшь в огромном особняке и ездишь на лимузине, ― Ойкава забрался с ногами на диван и взял себе одну из подушек.

Ушиджима чуть улыбнулся. Оказалось, что он даже умеет улыбаться. Просто какой-то вечер открытий.

― Считаю, что это лишнее, ― сказал он уже серьёзно и сел на противоположный край дивана. ― Мы можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм или матч. Ты всё ещё увлекаешься волейболом, ― Ойкава ощутил явный диссонанс от этой фразы: она точно должна была быть вопросительной, но почему-то прозвучала полным уверенности утверждением.

― Ммм, ― протянул Ойкава. ― Откуда знаешь? Хочу фильм.

Ушиджима взял пульт и стал очень сосредоточенно пролистывать фильмы на огромном плоском экране.

― Просто знаю, ― сказал он. ― В этом мы похожи.

― Пфф, мы вообще не похожи! ― рассмеялся Ойкава.

― Ты так думаешь?

― Да! ― он смотрел на Ушиджиму так, будто тот только что сказал самую уморительную шутку всех времён. Ушиджима же смотрел на него крайне серьёзно. На экране началась какая-то лиричная заставка и титры.

― Я уважаю твой путь, Ойкава.

Где-то на этом месте Ойкава вдохнул и забыл выдохнуть. Он замер; смеяться больше не хотелось. Назревало что-то серьёзное, а он не был готов. Сейчас окажется, что Ушиваку похитили инопланетяне, а с ним разговаривает не очень убедительный клон.

― Я больше не считаю, что тебе следовало пойти в Шираторизаву.

Ну вот. Пожалуйста. Так оно и есть.

― Нашёл что вспомнить, ― поёжился Ойкава и настороженно посмотрел по сторонам.

― Я всегда помнил об этом, ― задумчиво произнёс Ушиджима. ― Ты слышал про Хизаши Чихиро?

― Он… покидает национальную сборную из-за травмы?

Ушиджима кивнул и опустил взгляд на свои руки, сжимающие пульт.

― Я… многое произошло за это время, Ойкава. Они быстро списали его со счетов. Я не могу представить, каково это. Когда то, во что ты вкладываешься, бьёт в тебя рикошетом. Я не понимаю этого чувства, и меня это злит. Но Хизаши не хочет бросать волейбол, и я всё ещё хочу играть с ним. Это плохо, что тогда я просто слишком сильно хотел играть с тобой?

Ушиджима поднял взгляд, будто снова набравшись смелости посмотреть на Ойкаву. Их взгляды встретились ― и Ойкаве пришлось приложить огромное усилие, чтобы не отвернуться. Слышать всё это было тяжело. Усталость в глазах Ушиджимы больше не была едва заметной ― теперь, ничем не прикрытая, она делала его лицо совсем другим. И это изменение Ойкаве не нравилось.

― Нет, ― тихо ответил он. ― Думаю, нет.

На экране уже разворачивалась какая-то идиллическая семейная сцена. Ушиджима откинулся на спинку дивана, и они оба уставились в экран. Они проговорили полночи ― о многом, серьёзном, дерьмовом и весёлом, обо всём, что случилось с ними за последние годы. Изредка прерывались, чтобы прокомментировать происходящее в фильмах. Ойкава никогда не думал, что Ушиджима может быть не прямым, а именно откровенным. А может, он просто прошёл через многое, чтобы таковым стать.

В какой-то момент Ойкава прилёг на диван, не в силах больше противиться накатившей сонливости, и Ушиджима стал гладить его по волосам ― это было неожиданно приятно. Так всё и началось. Они потянулись друг к другу. Ушиджима был нежным, осторожным и нуждался в тепле. Ночь иногда творит с людьми странные вещи. Если просто позволить им случиться.

12:28 **Дуракава** :  
ива-чан ушивака придёт вместе со мной!! скажи макки и маццуну чтобы не позорили меня!!

12:35 **Ива-чан** :  
Ты сам с этим прекрасно справляешься.

12:35 **Дуракава** :  
груууубо ива-чан

12:36 **Ива-чан** :  
С ним всё настолько серьёзно?

Ойкава нахмурился и заблокировал телефон, убрав его в карман. Он не знал, что ответить. Всё было как-то… не так. Но это было скорее приятное «не так». Слегка эйфорическое «не так». То самое чувство, когда в жизни происходит что-то непривычное, из ряда вон выходящее, и вдруг ощущаешь себя свободным, способным на что угодно. И совершенно не представляешь, что с этим дальше делать.

Местом встречи было их любимое кафе недалеко от студии Иваизуми. Ушиджима следовал за Ойкавой как молчаливая тень. К этой его манере ещё предстояло привыкнуть. Всё шло даже хорошо: Иваизуми не бросил на Ушиджиму ни одного испепеляющего взгляда, они заказали поесть, немного поболтали, пришли Макки и Маццун…

― Привет, простите, ужа-асные пробки, ― протянул Макки, оглядывая всех присутствующих. ― О, здравствуйте. Ушиджима Вакатоши? ― Они с Маццуном сели напротив. ― Я тебя помню.

― Я тоже, ― Ушиджима слегка поклонился каждому из них.

― О мой Бог, ― вдруг воскликнул Макки.

― Да, милый? ― отозвался Маццун.

― Погодите-ка… ― Макки переводил взгляд с Ушиджимы на Ойкаву и обратно. ― Только не говорите, что вы… блять, ― он понизил голос, ― у вас что, был секс?

Ойкаве показалось, что от ужаса все внутренности у него мгновенно промёрзли, а потом так же быстро оттаяли и вскипели. Возможно, его смущение было уж очень заметным, потому что Макки понимающе прикрыл рот ладонью.

― Да, ― вдруг осторожно ответил Ушиджима и посмотрел на Ойкаву с лицом «А что в этом такого? Нельзя, что ли?».

― Откуда ты…

― Это нельзя понять, ― важно закивал Маццун, ― это можно только почувствовать.

Макки взорвался смехом; Маццун подло подхихикивал рядом.

― О боже… Я просто…. поверить не могу, ― выговаривал Макки сквозь смех. ― А Ушиджима ещё… такой говорит «да»… на серьёзных щах!

Иваизуми тактично спрятал смешок за покашливанием.

― Я если спрошу…. «И как?»… он тоже ответит?

Маццун выпрямил спину, состроил хмурое выражение лица и, пародируя Ушиджиму, ответил:

― Да.

Иваизуми прыснул в кулак, вот предатель, а Макки сполз под стол. Ойкава спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он совершил огромную, огромную ошибку. Ушиджима наверняка не был готов зависать с этими двумя импозантными мемоделами, и теперь его охватит культурный шок, от которого не оправиться. Когда смех поутих и Макки вылез из-под столешницы, Ойкава наконец решился посмотреть на Ушиджиму. Тот чуть улыбался.

― Моя прямота всегда забавляет людей, ― сказал он. ― За этим приятно наблюдать.

Все трое притихли и одобрительно закивали. Ойкава выдохнул с облегчением, хотя такому заявлению удивился не меньше остальных. Он продолжал узнавать Ушиджиму с совершенно новых сторон. И чувствовал, что сейчас самое подходящее для этого время. Сейчас ― и ни в коем случае не раньше.

― Ты будешь доедать морковь? ― спросил Ушиджима. Ойкава прикусил губу, пряча счастливую улыбку, и подвинул тарелку ближе к нему.

― Так вы теперь встречаетесь? ― спросил Макки, когда они уже заканчивали посиделки.

― Неплохо смотритесь, ― пожал плечами Маццун.

― Заткни-итесь, ― умиротворённо выдохнул Ойкава.

― Мы не встречаемся, ― Ушиджима отодвинулся и встал, чтобы забрать с вешалки пальто. ― Но мне нравится Ойкава, ― серьёзно добавил он.

Ойкава вдруг обнаружил, что в его пустой чашке на дне плавают очень интересные чаинки. Очень-очень интересные. Можно даже посмотреть на них поближе и спрятать своё горящее от смущения лицо и испанский стыд.

― Сочувствую, ― поморщился Иваизуми. ― То есть, благословляю.

― У вас был секс, и ты доедаешь его морковь. Думаю, всё получится, ― закивал Макки.

― Спасибо, ― искренне поблагодарил Ушиджима.

18:45 **Дуракава** :  
это было ужасно ива-чан но это было прекрасно

18:45 **Ива-чан** :  
Знаю.

18:46 **Дуракава** :  
ива-чан ты что серьёзно благословишь меня и ушиваку

18:48 **Ива-чан** :  
Странно, да? Если бы кто-то ещё тогда, в старшей школе сказал мне, что всё так сложится, я бы ему врезал.

18:48 **Дуракава** :  
боже если бы мне восемнадцатилетнему сказали что в будущем ушивака будет доедать мою морковь я бы плюнул этому человеку в лицо

18:48 **Дуракава** :  
АААААА

Тем вечером Ойкава снова оказался в квартире Ушиджимы. Тот опять надел свой свитер и дал Ойкаве примерно такой же. Великоватый по размеру, но очень-очень тёплый.

Ушиджима мыл посуду после ужина, а Ойкава сидел и просто смотрел на него.

― Знаешь, Ушивака-чан, а я тебя всегда вроде как ненавидел.

― Мы были мальчишками, ― пожал плечами Ушиджима.

― Ну, я ещё вчера думал, что ненавижу тебя. Понимаешь?

Ушиджима выключил кран, вытер руки о полотенце и повернулся к нему. Он был в фартуке с цветочками. Высокий, нелепый и тёплый.

― Понимаю. Или не понимаю. Я всегда хотел быть таким как ты, ― сказал Ушиджима. Он подошёл и подсел к Ойкаве, протянул руки, чтобы обнять его. Ойкава скользнул в объятия и уткнулся лицом в его плечо.

― Я учусь медленно. Но я учусь. Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы… начать понимать людей вокруг меня и быть к ним ближе. Но ты, ― Ушиджима провёл ладонью по его спине. ― Ты всегда был совершенен. Всегда.

― Напомни мне больше никогда в жизни не заводить с тобой глубокомысленных разговоров, ― глухо отозвался Ойкава. Как же хорошо, что они сейчас не смотрят друг другу в глаза ― иначе он бы точно не выдержал таких чувств.

― Я много о тебе думал. Мне даже кажется, что я никогда не прекращал думать о тебе. Мне всегда было интересно, смотришь ли ты мои матчи.

Ойкава засмеялся ему куда-то в шею.

― Делать мне больше нечего. Я жил себе спокойно своей жизнью.

― Ты их смотрел.

― Да.

Да, Ойкава не пропускал ни одного. Он следил за событиями в мире волейбола, так что это было естественно. Смотреть и представлять, что тот далёкий Ушиджима Вакатоши не имеет к его прошлому никакого отношения. Чтобы этот же самый Ушиджима вернулся в его жизнь, и всё изменилось только за одну ночь.

― Останешься на ночь, чтобы заняться сексом?

― Что? ― Ойкава с удивлением отстранился. ― Нет…

― Или тебе со мной было плохо?

― Мне с тобой хорошо,― Ойкава приблизился и потёрся носом о его щёку. ― Я просто останусь, ладно? Потому что я хочу остаться.

― Хорошо, ― почти шёпотом ответил Ушиджима. И поцеловал его.


End file.
